Cam Drabble
by Kioni
Summary: It may make sense. It may not. Whatever goes through my head about them that doesn't relate. But it's about CarlyxSam
1. Chapter 1

Sam grabbed Carly's hand holding on tight. The rain poured down onto their bodies as their hearts felt like weighing down so much that they could be drowned. The brown girl shook her arm trying to get it loose. But the vice grip of the blonde stayed on her face covered with her long curls. This wasn't right. This wasn't wrong.

"Sam! Let go!"

"No!"

Tears shedded too many times for these past weeks, but the river still hasn't stopped since then. No one understood what went through their minds.

Family...

Friends...

Passing bystanders looked at the two girls as they stood on the sidewalk soaked to the bone from the rain that only a couple hours, but reached them for so much longer. The aggressive blonde didn't care about the people around them staring at them. Wondering whats going on. She only cared about the girl in front of her. The one she's clinging onto...

Shay stopped trying to move and just grabbed onto the wrist of her best friend and walked onto the familiar path towards her home. Sam knew this. How many times she's ran through the rain, snuck through her window. Used the hidden key above the door. Just to see Carly Shay.

Silence was between the two the only that was heard was the busy streets of cars, and people's chattering. Everything seemed hollow though like they were in a different time.

Into the building.

Up the stairs.

A jingle of the keys and the door opens.

They quickly enter the room Carly tossing her keys to the side where a counter is no longer there. They pass by multiple boxes.

Walk where the couch used to be.

Wet footsteps pattered up the stairs to the third floor. Desolate. The wood floor and the plain white walls. No stained glass. Only clear to see the rain hitting the window.

Clammy hands release from the pale skin.

"You're not going..." A husky voice came out. Multiple emotion mixed within those few words.

"Sam... I have--"

"No you don't!"

"We'll still talk..." Excuses made in vain. With a shaky voice Carly walked over to the window. Looking down where they were only minutes ago.

"You think that'll change everything?"

"No...You know I can't stay here anymore." Her eyes lowered almost closing them.

"Stay with me! I'll take care of you..."

"You can't." A tear falls down the brunette's face hearing her own words.

"Stop Lieing!" Rage flickered in the Sam's eyes and she grabbed Carly by the shoulders swinging her to face her almost making her lose her footing. The same hands pressed her against the glass smashing her lips on the teenager's lips.

"Stop it!" She pushed Sam away arms length, but her hands stayed on her chest. Tears running down her face freely nothing stopping the liquid dropping onto the floor.

"Then say the truth." How ironic to hear this from the biggest liar that brown haired girl crossed paths with.

Carly weakly looked at Sam with watery eyes and pulled her back into an embrace. Sam held on tightly making sure she'd never let go...ever.

"Don't let me go..."

* * *

This was just a drabble. As you've noticed I didn't put that much detail or pretty much anything. It was on my mind thats all. Review or not whichever works for you. Maybe I'll pop out another drabble or a continuance. Just depends if I feel like it. This fic kinda put me in a depressed mood.


	2. About You Now

- - -

Song: About You Now

Artist: Sugarbabes

Resung by: Miranda Cosgrove

- - -

Everything was out in the open between the two girls. Slowly people could figure it out, and what could they do? Sam just knocked out or beat up anyone who gossiped about her and Sam. Spencer and Carly's dad asked her if this was true or not.

"Of course not, she's my ham eating, ill-mannered best friend." She lied, holding that cute smile, but in her image, the sight in front of her cracked slightly like broken glass.

**Maybe I'm wrong, you decide  
Should of been strong, yeah I lied  
Nobody gets me like...you.  
**

Sam came into Carly's loft saying the usual, "Hey." And going straight for the kitchen. Carly runs downstairs, clearly looking troubled, mad and other not very happy emotions.

"Sam." The brown haired girl says bluntly.

"What's up cupcake?" Sam says nonchalantly, eying that turkey sandwich that only had one thing blocking her.

"It's about us. The hiding, the lying, and I don't know how this'll work." Carly croaked in her scratchy voice, tears falling from her face. Too many lies from a good girl.

"Carly! We can't just-!"

**  
Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I now what you meant  
There was nothing to compare to.  
**

Carly looked down at her fuzzy slippers, clicking on her laptop to another one of the web casts of iCarly. Soon Sam comes in with a bag of fladoodles, munching at the unknown chips.

"What'cha looking at?" Sam plops down on the bed, looking over Carly's shoulder.

"Yeah, how long has it been since we've done this?" Carly smiles at the old memories. She lifts up her hand and places it over the blonde's.

"Those were crazy times. Can't believe that we're all going to college so soon." Sam laughs slightly and pulls her hand away, diving into the bag of chips.

"Yeah..." Carly fake laughs, closing her laptop, and setting it onto her desk.

**  
There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I now how I feel about you.  
**  
"It's the last box!" Carly yells downstairs towards Spencer who's loading a box of miscellaneous things into the elevator.

Freddie and Spencer groan, straightening their backs hearing a groaning crack of the back. "Dang, I didn't know that Carly had so much random stuff in her room." Freddie groans, rubbing his own back.

"Yeah, I used to make a lot of stuff for Carly until she got too much stuff. You know since she's a girl and likes to buy her own things." Spencer scratched his head, "It's kinda awkward in her room now."

Carly came downstairs joining into the boys' conversation, "You know where Sam is? She said she'd be here."

"Nah, I haven't seen her all morning. She'll probably come before we see you off." Spencer says sitting on the couch.

"I can't believe you're doing that whole foreign exchange thing in England." Freddie sighs putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You know you're not getting any before I go."

**  
Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now.  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
**

Carly shifts slightly in her sleep as the wooden structure of the couch creaks from the weight, not that she's heavy or anything. Soon another creak was heard with a click of a lock. Small footsteps were heard. Shoes were slipped off and the petite blond slid under the covers of the creaky couch.

"There's not enough room..." Carly mumbled half awake, hearing from when the door creaked open. She's used to Sam always sneaking into her room and getting into her bed, then not getting a wink of sleep many nights.

"Let's hope you're not claustrophobic." Sam pushed her front up against Carly's back, tossing her right arm over the brown girl's waist and pulling them closer than can already be done.

"Not with you.." Carly mumbled barely awake.

Sam stares at the side of Carly's face as she drifts back to sleep. Sam props her head up with her free arm and says, "What's going to happen to us?" She lays a small kiss on the sleeping girl's cheek.

**  
All that it takes, one more chance  
Don't let our last kiss be our last  
I'm out of my mind, just to show you  
**

Freddie and Spencer say their goodbyes, and Freddie attached to Carly's ankle, begging her not to go. "Carly! Don't leave me!"

The brown haired girl just stares down at Freddie that is soon torn off by her older brother. "Got this." Freddie wipes off his tears as he stands up. Carly's not thinking much about Freddie, but more of her missing best friend. This morning when she woke up, that familiar warmth on her back was no more, and she was sleeping alone.

"Was I just dreaming?" She whispers to herself, tightening her hold on her only carry-on bags since her other stuff was check through. In the distance, she sees a certain blond, and she brightens up, but when she actually came close, Carly can easily see that Sam looks out of breath and distraught.

"Here." Sam hands Carly a folded piece of gloss paper. She opens it and sees four pictures from the photo booth they were at when they went to a carnival last month. It had them just acting silly, but the last picture was of them kissing. Carly smiled.

"You're never going to drop this are you."

"Not until you mean it."

**  
I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel about you  
**  
Sam's laying on Carly's bed, flipping through a magazine. Freddie and Sam made another webcast of the half way mark since Carly's been gone, and their ratings have been dropping.

"It's not the same."

Her cellphone starts buzzing, and a song from Cuttlefish starts playing, and she instantly opens the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Carls." Sam sits up, crossing her legs.

Carly was clacking on something that sounded like a keyboard, _"I just called Freddie. He says that iCarly is doing pretty bad."_

"Yeah, it's hard to do it without our star." Sam jokes, but in terms, actually means it.

"_You should stop worrying about me so much."_

"I miss you."

The clacking stops, _"...I miss you too." _

**  
Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
**

Carly stares up from her computer chair, swiveling left and right. In her hands is the picture that Sam gave her before she left. She fiddles with the edging of the paper as the edges are slightly worn. She flips it over, and on the bottom half, there are dates written on them.

"Best friend anniversary, first kiss, thanksgiving, dating anniversary, said _"I love you."_ Carly runs through what every date means, continuing with the list.

"When was the last time I've heard those words?" She said to herself. Sam never liked saying those words a lot. She thought it'd lose meaning if said too many times, even though Carly says it so many times.

**Not a day, pass me by  
Not a day, pass me by  
When I don't think about you  
And as though, moving on  
Cause I know, you're the one  
And I can't be without you.  
**  
"So the famous Carly Shay is coming back to America." Sam can be heard munching into some chips or crackers.

"Aw, you telling me that you missed me?" Carly smiled, hearing her shift around in her seat.

"Ugh, its so boring without you. You know how many pranks I pulled when you were gone?"

"None." Of course not.

"I almost got arrested. I need you Carls."

"You and that mischievous mind of yours. I'll be on my plane tomorrow morning and should be there tomorrow night." Folding countless clothes into her suitcase.

"C'mon, I'm getting tired with messing with that nub of a Freddie."

"You actually hanged-- oh, my card is running out. Bye."

"Bye"

Click**.**

**Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now.  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down.  
But I know how I feel about you now.  
Can we bring yesterday back around?**

Carly entered her dark apartment with Spencer. Turning on the lights, poppers and confetti blew into the air as old friends, and, of course, her two best friends tackled her, making Carly drop her suitcase.

"Welcome Back!"

"Turn it up."

Gibby turned up the music on the stereo, and everyone was pretty much hanging out or dancing as people passed by Carly saying "Missed you, Welcome back, etc."

"So how was London?" Sam asked, drinking some punch.

"I got invited to a sex club." Carly says bluntly.

Sam spat out whatever was in her mouth on a now very punchy Freddie.

"Classy. Very." Freddie went and got paper towels. They both laughed and just ended up Sam calling him a boob.

"Don't worry I'm still clean."

Sam dragged Carly to the living room and they started dancing.

**Cause I know how I feel about you now.  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now.**

Finally, after kicking out everyone who was in the living room, kitchen, Spencer's and Carly's room, and even the iCarly studio, they were too tired to clean up the trash in the living room.

"I gotta go before my mom yanks me by the ear." Freddie sighs. He walks over to the door, opening it to see his mom standing there.

"You're getting better at this."

"Mom!"

Carly is now dragging Sam up the stairs with their fingers entangled. They closed the door, only ending up Carly's back pressing up against the door. Sam started slipping her hands up Carly's shirt. Fumbling with the door, Carly searched for the door handle with her head clouded with Sam playing with the nape of her neck.

Click.

Sam pulls away, inspecting the bruising mark on her best friend's neck. Carly's trying to regulate her breathing, "Have a little bit of pent up frustration?"

Sam smirks, "A year's worth."

**  
But I know how I feel about you now.  
Yeah, I know how I feel about you now.  
**

**- - - - - **

Well, it's been a while, huh? I've never done a song fic before so it was fun trying it out. Hopefully this isn't suck-ish. Thanks for reading and drop a review. Helps me a lot. I'm thinking about doing the other Miranda Cosgrove songs on the iCarly albums if you guys like this. Depends on how the responses go. Thanks for reading.

Song: About You Now

Artist: Sugarbabes

Resung by: Miranda Cosgrove


End file.
